My story, Silverkits adventure
by Silvermoon678
Summary: About a kit growing to a warrior and a prophecy against all prophecy


**Warriors**

**Warriors: Made by Erin hunter, but this is my version, I have not read all the books so if I have used a name from the book , or a fan made book I apologies**.

**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own warriors, this is a fan book, Erin Hunter wrote the book, (Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Victoria Holmes, Tui Sutherland)**

Special thanks to Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Victoria Holmes

_and Tui Sutherland for inspiring me to write please support the official release**.**_

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Stormclan:**

**Leader: **** Molestar**- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: ****Rabbitpelt-**Brown she-cat with a black under-belly and pale

green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Fawnleap- Tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with

beautiful blue eyes

**Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Flamepelt**- Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

** Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Creampelt**-A long-haired cream she-cat with green eyes

**Whitefog**- A long-haired pale white she-cat with

piercing blue eyes

**Redfoot**- A brown tom with a red foot

** Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Ashwhisker**- A pale gray tom with amber eyes

** Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Ravenpelt**- A long-haired black tom with yellow eyes

**Flowerpetal**- A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Eagletalon**- A black and white tom with blue eyes

** Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Blossomnose**- A light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Mousefang**- a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Littlefern**- a small brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Wolfspirit**- a golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Frostpelt**- A silver tabby tom with green eyes

**Hazelclaw**- a light brown she-cat

**Mistpool**- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadowpelt**- black tom with amber eyes

**Gingerpelt**- a ginger tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentices:** (More than six moons old, training to become warriors)

**Graypaw**- A gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mosspaw**- A tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Eaglepaw**- A tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerpaw**- a ginger and black tom with green eyes

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Lightfrost**- A long-haired white she-cat, expecting Ashwhiskers

kits

**Nightlight**- A beautiful pale black she-cat (Mother to Badgerkit, a

black tom with a white ring around his eyes, Thornkit a black and

white tom with green eyes and Cherrykit a white she-cat with a

black patch on her back. Father is Eagletalon)

**Sunpelt**- a ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Blazingkit, a

orange tom with yellow eyes, Silverkit a silver tabby she-cat with

blue eyes and Barkkit a brown and black speckled she-cat with

amber eyes. Father is Frostpelt)

**Elders**: (Former warriors and queens now retired)

**Rushingwater**- a gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Batpelt**- a dark brown tabby tom, retired early due to blindness

**Shadeclan**

**Leader****: Thornstar**- a brown and white tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**** Tigerstripe- **an orange tom with a black line down his spine

**Medicine Cat:**** Rosetail**- A pale white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Treepelt**- a brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Ratfang- **a gray tom with blue eyes

**Stormwinds**- A pale tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Birdfeather**- a long-haired white and brown she-cat with

amber eyes

**Tangledvine**- a pale orange tom with amber eyes

**Lightrain**- a small long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

**Lionclaw**- Golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Hawktalon**-a dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Blueeye**- a gray she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

**Whitepelt**- Long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

**Patchfur**- a black and white tom with green eyes

**Eaglescreech**- a pale tabby tom with green eyes

**Weedwhisker**- a cream and brown tom with amber eyes

**Mistclaw**- a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Featherwhisker**- a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Shiningheart**- a cream and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow

eyes

**Cloudmist**- a white and gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Dawnpaw**- long-haired gray she-cat with blues eyes

**Rainpaw**- pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Foxpaw**- a red tom with amber eyes

**Berrypaw- **a black and white she-catwith amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Speckledpelt**-a tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Patchfur's kits

**Ivybush**-cream and white she-cat (mother of Snakekit, a

white tom with orange patches and Cloudkit a pale white tom

with amber eyes. Father is Tangledvine)

**Elders:**

**Darkwater**- Jet black tom with yellow eyes

**Birdnest**- a pale brown she-cat

**Vinepelt**- a black she-cat with amber eyes

BreezeClan

**Leader:**** Mudstar**- pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**** Toadleap**- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****Spottedlight**- Cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Foxheart**- orange tabby tom

**Apprentice, Harepaw**

**Thornfang**- Black and gray tom with amber eyes

**Sparrowpelt**- red tom with green eyes

**Rabbitclaw**- Brown tom with blue eyes

**Graypelt**- Pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Whitefur**- Pale white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Fadingecho**- A black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunlight**- Beautiful orange she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Lightmist**- A gray she-cat with green eyes

**Blizzardpelt**- Gray and white tom

**Eagleheart**- Brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Bramblebush**- black and brown tom with amber eyes

**Nightflower**- a black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Timberpelt**- a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Flamefern**- a ginger tom with amber eyes

**Weedtail**- a brown tom with white paws and a black tail

**Stormclaw**- a light gray tom with amber eyes

**Frostcloud**- long-haired white and gray she-cat with amber

eyes

**Heatherwhisker**- a light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Harepaw**- Brown tom with green eyes

**Rosepaw**- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Moonpaw**- pale gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

**Swiftheart**- Black and gray she-cat (mother of Crowkit, black and

gray tom with blue eyes and Mistkit gray she-cat with amber

eyes. Father is Graypelt)

**Willowtree**- white she-cat

**Elders:**

**Darknight**- Jet black tom with blue eyes

**Cloudedsky**- long-haired white tom

Creekclan

**Leader: **** Goldstar**- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: ****Badgerheart**- black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Flameheart**- Ginger tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Frostclaw**- white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Fishheart**- Gray tom with amber eyes

**Goldenshadow**- Golden tom with blues eyes

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Amberpelt**- A amber colored tom with blue eyes

**Stonepelt**- a gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Reedpaw

**Softheart**- White she-cat with green eyes

**Heatherbush**- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Leapingfish**- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Reedpelt**- a black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mistpaw**

**Lilyflower**- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Nightclaw**- Black she-cat with green eyes

**Seednose**-a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Waterdapple**- a white and gray dappled she-cat

**Iceywind**- a pale white she-cat

**Shrewpelt**- a black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Pebblepaw**- pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Mousepaw**- gray tom with yellow eyes

**Reedpaw**- black tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Mistpaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Flowerheart**- cream and tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

(mother of Robinkit, a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes,

Lightkit pale brown she-cat and Leafkit a cream and brown she-

cat. Father is Amberpelt)

**Petaltail**- cream she-cat with green eyes (mother of Blossomkit,

cream she-cat with amber eyes and Whitekit a black tom with a

white paw. Father is Reedpelt)

**Elders: **

**Heavystorm**- black and gray tom with blue eyes

**Thunderbelly**- Black tom with green eyes

**Sunflower**- pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Cats of LunaClan

**StormClan Cats:**

**Leader: Wavestar**-A white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** **Squirrelpelt- **a red she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** **Moonstone**- Light gray tabby tom

**Ferndapple**- A light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Blizzardclaw**- A white tom with yellow eyes

**Bluewave**- a dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Soottail**- gray and cream tom with amber eyes

**Oaktail**- brown tabby tom

**Lightfeather**- a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders: **

Blackpelt- a black she-cat with amber eyes

**Lionmane**- long-haired gold tom

**ShadeClan Cats:**

**Leader: Birdstar-** light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: Leaftail-** a brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: Silverstep**- gray she-cat with silver paws

**Warriors:**

**Flamefur**- ginger tom

**Windpelt- **brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Fallingfeather**- gray tabby she-cat

**Toadheart**- black tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

**Tawnytail**- cream she-cat with a tortoiseshell tail

**BreezeClan Cats:**

**Leader: Toadstar**- light brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Thunderstrike**- gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: Turtlepelt**- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Birdflight**- black and white she-cat

**Sunclaw**- a ginger tom with a white tail

**Moonlight**- a black she-cat with white spots

**Robinpelt**- black tom with amber eyes

**Swiftbreeze**- a light brown she-cat with a white under-belly

**Elders:**

**Spottedpath**- a brown, white and cream she-cat

**Sunrise-** a orange she-cat

**CreekClan Cats:**

**Leader: Owlstar**- gray tom

**Deputy: Snowstorm**- White she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Spotfur**- a white she-cat with black spots

**Warriors:**

**Firefur**- ginger tom with green eyes

**Rabbitfur- **a light brown tabby she-cat

**Rushstep**- a black and white tom

**Windheart**- a silver tom

**Ivypelt**- a black she-cat

**Elders**:

**Bramblethorn**- a brown and black tabby tom

**Wildheart**- a black, gray and white tom

Cats Outside of Clans:

**Clover**- cream and white she-cat

**Patchy**- black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apple**- brown tabby she-cat

**Hunter**- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dragon**- Brown tom with darker brown spots with amber eyes

with a scar going down his left eye, former kittypet

****Prolounge****

Squirrelpelt circled Wavestar, "You can't be sure!" she hissed.

"Medicine cats don't lie Squirrelpelt!" Wavestar growled.

"Well maybe their wrong!" Squirrelpelt exclaimed.

"They read the stars" Wavestars green eyes flashed.

Squirrelpelt growled then stalked off, Wavestar sighed she hardly believed the prophecy herself, _When the Moon shines the brightest Silver, boundaries must shatter, and cats must unite to fight the battle._

Wavestar sighed, what did it mean.

Wavestar stood up and padded after Squirrelpelt, she hated the thought of the new prophecy. The cats had never united together, and they never should, so why was it so important to join know.

Wavestar spotted Moonstone and Ferndapple talking to each other, most likely about the prophecy.

"Hello Wavestar" Ferndapple dipped her head, her light gray pelt shining.

"Good morning Ferndapple, Moonstone" Wavestar dipped her head, "Talking about the prophecy?"

Moonstone nodded, "It sounds big, the clans should never have to unite"

"Until they join LunaClan" Ferndapple gave Moonstones shoulder a nudge.

"Yes, yes until they join LunaClan." Moonstone meowed hurriedly.

Ferndapple purred and then stood up and stretched, arching her back, "It'll show its true meaning eventually, but we'll just have to wait." Ferndapple flicked her tail and padded away**.**

"She's right, we'll learn more about it sooner or later." Wavestar meowed, then she left Moonstone to ponder.

**Chapter**

**1**

"Blazingkit, you take the brambles, make it so that he can't escape. Barkkit, you take the entrance" Silverkit ordered, crouching low it the bushes.

"What about you?" Barkkit asked, crouching beside her about to stalk to her assigned position.

"I'll stay here and attack first." Silverkit answered.

"His coming!" Blazingkit yowled.

"Then keep your voice down!" Silverkit hissed.

Blazingkit nodded, but his eyes showed his embarrassment.

The enemy walked in the tunnel, his tail swishing and his teeth bared he had a black pelt, and was dangerous looking.

Silverkit wriggled her haunches the leapt at the enemy, the black cat yelped as Silverkit landed squarely on his shoulders. Barkkit leaped out of her hiding place bit down on the intruder's tail, Blazingkit jumped in front on the enemy and started tripping him over.

"Okay, okay!" The intruder purred, Silverkit jumped off him and Barkkit let go of his tail.

Badgerkit stood up and shook his fur, "Enough games now, it's my ceremony soon and I need to clean my fur, Cherrykit and Thornkit are properly already clean." Badgerkit gave his chest fur a couple of licks, then ran over to the nursery.

Badgerkit, Cherrykit and Thornkit were going to become apprentices today, Badgerkit was the only one willing to give up his time to play.

"What are we going to play now than" Barkkit asked, walking over to stand next to Silverkit.

"Why don't w-"

"Silverkit, Barkkit, Blazingkit you're all filthy!" Sunpelt, their mother, meowed walking over. She bent down to lick Silverkit between the ears, making Silverkit squirm away.

"I'll clean myself!" She meowed, licking a forepaw and swiping it over her ear.

Sunpelt purred and was about to say something when Molestar jumped onto the High Branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting." Molestar yowled.

Sunpelt flicked her tail and padded over to the center of the camp where the High Branch was. The large tree that stood over the camp had one branch the hung low, and that was used for the clan meetings.

Rushingwater emerged from the elder's den, which was a few fox-lengths away from the High Branch, guiding her sightless den mate, Batpelt, with her tail, Graypaw, Mosspaw and Eaglepaw padded from the apprentices den which was a couple of tail lengths away from the elders den. Tigerpaw slid past the other apprentices and sat beside Batpelt, Flamepelt and Whitefog walked into the clearing from the sunrocks, the only place where there was sun in the camp, Creampelt ran to catch up to them. Ashwhisker padded to the nursery and waited for Lightfrost who was plump with his kits. Mousefang and Hazelclaw padded excitedly out of the warrior's den, and Frostpelt padded from the thorn tunnel and sat beside Redfoot.

"Today Badgerkit, Thornkit and Cherrykit have reached their sixth moon, and I gather you for one of my favourite duties, apprenticeship ceremonies." Molestar paused, jumped off the High Branch and onto the soft ground then went on, "Cherrykit."

Cherrykit bounced forward, her pelt smoothed down and clean, "Cherrykit, from this day, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw."

The apprentices chanted her new name, Eaglepaw the loudest.

When everyone quieted down Molestar continued, "I ask LunaClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and bravery of a warrior."

Cherrypaws eyes sparkled as she looked up at her clan leader.

"Mousefang" Molestar called the brown tabby she-cat.

Mousefang walked out of the crowd, tail twitching with excitement.

"Mousefang, you are an experienced warrior and a great mentor to your former apprentices." Molestar paused, "Now I ask you again to prove yourself once more as a great mentor"

Mousefang dipped her head as Molestar went, "I trust all you have learned to Cherrypaw and help her be a warrior StormClan can be proud of."

"I'll do my best" Mousefang promised.

Mousefang bent down and touched noses with Cherrypaw, then went to sit beside the other apprentices.

The ceremony continued Badgerkit turning to Badgerpaw with the mentor Hazelclaw and Thornkit becoming Thornpaw with the mentor Frostpelt.

After the ceremony the new mentors took their apprentices outside of camp, to explore the territory.

Silverkit bounced around her mother, "Could I go out?" she asked.

Sunpelt purred, "Of course not!"

Silverkit kicked the ground with one forepaw, then padded over to her brother and sister.

Blazingkit was play fighting with Barkkit, Silverkit noticed Lightfrost pad painfully away from the sunrocks, her kits were all moving inside her, she stopped and trembled in pain then started padding slowly toward the nursery _She is having her kits!_ Silverkit bristled with a mixture of excitement and fear, what if everything went wrong.

Silverkit pelted over to Lightfrost who was panting, "Are you okay? Are your kits coming?"

Lightfrost opened her mouth to talk, but just nodded.

"I-I'll go get Fawnleap!" Silverkit ran to the medicine cat den, it was a cave with a small opening and a large inside. Silverkit fit easily inside the entrance and padded inside.

"Fawnleap! Fawnleap! Lightfrosts kits are coming!" Silverkit yowled, and she saw Fawnleap gather herbs from her store and run past Silverkit without a word. Fawnleap was worried about Lightfrost, not only because they are sisters, but also because last time Lightfrost had kits, it all went wrong and the kits died.

Silverkit hurried out of the den, she saw the tip of Fawnleaps tail disappear inside the nursery, Sunpelt was sitting outside the nursery her eyes filled with worry.

Silverkit padded over to Sunpelt, "Will she be ok?"

Sunpelt didn't answer, "Why don't you play go play with your brother and sister."

Silverkit flicked her tail in frustration, and padded away. Barkkit and Blazingkit were talking to each other under the High Branch.

"Lightfrost is having her kits" She meowed.

"Thought so" Barkkit replied, "Fawnleap ran like she LunaClan at her paws."

Silverkit purred, then a thought occurred to her _If everyone is busy fussing over Lightfrost, then we can get out of camp with out anyone noticing!_ Silverkit bristled with excitement, "Why don't we sneak out of camp", Silverkit bent low and made her voice a soft whisper, "nobody will notice the cats that are in camp will be fussing over Lightfrost and the cats outside are busy hunting."

"Yeah, can't get a better opportunity then this" Barkkit jumped to her paws.

"It could be dangerous, I mean what about foxes", Blazingkit whispered.

"If there are any foxes we have to chase it off _our_ territory" Silverkit stomped one forepaw.

Blazingkit nodded, still looking a bit uncertain, and Barkkit nodded enthusiastically.

Silverkit purred, "Follow me, and when we get to the bushes near dirt-place then crouch down and follow my lead." Blazingkit and Barkkit nodded.

Silverkit padded across the clearing, Barkkit and Blazingkit following her pawsteps.

Silverkit walked into the bushes and crouched low, she had to walk behind the nursery, and then the warriors den and they will make it to the dirt-place tunnel.

Silverkit sneaked past the nursery, where she heard Fawnleap sooth Lightfrost. Silverkit looked behind her shoulder, Barkkit and Blazingkit were right behind her, and Silverkit kept sneaking behind the warrior's den.

Silverkit went for the final run and made it to dirt-place, the small clearing smelled of cats and dirt and Silverkit quickly padded out.

Silverkit crouched down, and walked into the sounding bushes and out into the forest, Silverkit sniffed the air, _nothing but leaf litter_ she thought then she jumped to he paws.

"It's safe" she meowed to Barkkit and Blazing.

Silverkit trotted into a holly bush and spotted a thin mouse nibbling on a seed, Silverkit crouched down and wriggled her hindquarters, and then Silverkit leapt at the mouse and missed it by a mouse-length. The mouse squealed and ran into the roots of a nearby tree.

"Fox-dung!" Silverkit spat.

"Close." Barkkit meowed crawling out from under the holly bush.

Silverkit shrugged and sniffed the air _a patrol is coming!_

Silverkit dove for the holly bush, flicking her tail for Barkkit to come as well, "Where is Blazingkit?" Silverkit asked in a whisper.

"He went to catch a mouse." Barkkit answer.

Silverkit hissed in frustration she was about to say something when the patrol came out of the bushes opposite them.

Flamepelt, Wolfspirit, Eagletalon and Tigerpaw were the patrol Silverkit prayed to LunaClan that they wouldn't spot her and Barkkit.

"What can you smell Tigerpaw." Eagletalon asked his apprentice.

Tigerpaw sniffed the air, "A-a mouse in the roots of that tree", Tigerpaw pointed toward the tree where Silverkits mouse had disappeared, "and the scents of other StormClan cats." Tigerpaw looked nervously at his mentor, "is that right? Did I miss anything?"

"It's fine", Eagletalon purred, "come on lets go." Eagletalon flicked his tail and the patrol followed him past the bush where the kits were hiding.

When Silverkit heard their footsteps disappear into the distance she came out of the bushes, Silverkit shook her fur, she smelled the air for Blazingkit, she caught his scent he wasn't far.

"Let's get Blazingkit and go deeper into the forest" Silverkit suggested.

Barkkit nodded and turned back into the holly bush, Silverkit padded after her.

Silverkit spotted Blazingkit a few fox-lengths away from the holly bush he jumped up when he spotted his sisters.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

"Don't shout like that, it's like asking every patrol out there to find you!" Silverkit hissed.

Blazingkit gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks, "Come on lets go deeper into the forest." He meowed, then he turned and walked into the bushes.

Silverkit followed him, she walked through the forest, dodging trees and hiding in bushes. Finally Silverkit and her brother and sister made it to the CreekClan border, the border was a calm stream that ran through every clans territory the stream wasn't very deep and it was easy for a warrior to wade through it. The stream was connected to a fast flowing river that was in CreekClans territory.

Silverkit sniffed the air, _mouse, CreekClan and… Fox!_

"There is a fox!" she hissed to Blazingkit and Barkkit.

They both bristled, and Silverkit sniffed the air again, it was very close. Suddenly the bushes behind the three kits rustled and a fully-grown fox jumped out.

Silverkit squealed, "What do we do!"

"Split up and run!" Blazingkit answered, then he took, and Barkkit ran after him.

Silverkit ran in the direction of the fox and pushed past them, Silverkit dug her claws into the ground to make herself run faster. The fox caught up easily and tried to claw at her hind legs, Silverkit screeched as a fox caught her leg in its claw and tripped her over.

The fox rolled Silverkit onto her back before she could react; it started clawing at Silverkits underbelly, her fur still nursery tried to fight back, flailing unsheathed claws at the fox. Suddenly the weight lifted Silverkit still laid down while she heard screeching and hissing, and then finally peace.

"Are you okay?" Asked a strange voice.

Silverkit looked up to see a dark brown tabby tom cat looking at her, he had blood on his pelt but it was the foxes and he only had a small scratch to his forehead.

Silverkit nodded, "Who are you?" she asked, getting to her paws and wincing at the pain.

"I'm Hunter, I've just traveled over, and what is a kit like you doing out here?" meowed the strange cat.

"I was just… I wanted to get out of the camp, I never thought I would see a fox!" Silverkit squeaked.

"So you're a clan cat?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, how do you know about them, you don't smell like a clan cat." Silverkit meowed confused.

"I've heard rumors, and I also met a patrol, that's what there called I think, and they said a couple of things." Hunter meowed, "So you should go back to your clan, would you like an escort."

Silverkit thought about that and then nodded.

Hunter walked with Silverkit to the camp, and when they entered Silverkit saw Blazingkit and Barkkit in the center of camp under the High Branch.

"Silverkit you're alright!" Silverkit heard Sunpelt shriek before she ran and gave her a few swift licks, "you're hurt!"

Silverkit felt drowsy, her head felt like it was spinning, and Fawnleap was at her side in an instant putting marigold on her wounds, then Silverkit fell asleep.

Silverkit awoke to a paw prodding her side, it was Hunter.

"I'm leaving now, just wanted to say goodbye, I might see you around sometime" He meowed softly, moonlight flooded the den, making his pelt shine.

"Good-bye, and thank you for saving me, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Hunter purred, "It was a pleasure, I've told your leader."

Hunter padded out of the den, and Silverkit fell back asleep.

**Chapter**

**2**

Silverkit woke up in the medicine cat den, she was on a moss nest with feathers outlining it.

Fawnleap was mumbling to herself while sorting out herbs, Silverkit scrambled to her paws and winced in pain as she remember her underbelly had been injured by the fox. Silverkit padded over to Fawnleap.

"Marigold, poppy seeds, juniper… I need more of them." Fawnleap was muttering.

"Fawnleap." Silverkit meowed.

Fawnleap jumped to her feet and turned to face Silverkit, pelt bristling, when she noticed it was just Silverkit she let her fur lie flat, "Don't scare me like that!" Fawnleap snapped.

"S-sorry Fawnleap!" Silverkit took a pace back.

"No, no I'm sorry, what did you want?" Fawnleap asked, her eyes soft.

"Could I go to the nursery?"

Fawnleap thought for a second, "How are your wounds?"

"They're perfectly fine, I just won't move so fast." Silverkit answered.

Fawnleap paused, "Don't play those fighting games."

"Promise!" Silverkit meowed, she was about to pad away when Fawnleap called her back in.

"Do you know what happened to that cat that saved you, Hunter?"

"Yes, he left last night."

Fawnleap nodded, then flicked her tail.

"Okay than, and since you're going to the nursery, could you take Lightfrost some borage?" Fawnleap turned around and picked up a bright green leaf in her jaws.

Silverkit nodded and took the leaves, then padded out of the medicine cat den, Silverkit paused at the front of the nursery, she could hear Lightfrosts new kits mewling, and Blazingkit and Barkkit asking if they could outside.

Silverkit pushed her way through the brambles and into the nursery, Barkkit jumped up and ran straight over and gave Silverkit a lick on the forehead.

"Are you okay?" Barkkit asked.

"Perfectly fine", Silverkits voice was muffled by the borage.

She walked over to Lightfrost, Ashwhisker was curled around her purring happily. Lightfrost had 4 kits, the first one was a gray and white tom, the next one was a gray she-kit with a white underbelly, the third was a pale white she-kit and the last one was a small gray she-kit with white ears.

Silverkit dropped the borage in front of Lightfrost. "Fawnleap wanted me to give you these" Silverkit meowed then she looked at the kits all curled up against Lightfrost, "What are their names?"

Lightfrost purred, "The big gray and white tom is called Hailkit", Lightfrost meowed touching the kit with her tail.

"The second one, the gray one with the white underbelly, is called Winterkit, then the pale white she-kit is called Snowkit", Lightfrost paused, "and finally the smallest one the gray she-kit with the white ears is Icekit."

Lightfrost finished with a purr, and Ashwhisker licked her forehead.

"Their beautiful names" Silverkit meowed, looking at the small bundles of fur.

Sunpelt walked over gave Silverkit swift licks, "I was worried about you, you shouldn't have left!"

Silverkit purred, "Sorry mum."

"Do you know your savior went? I want to thank him properly." Sunpelt meowed.

"He left last night" Silverkit mewled.

Sunpelt nodded, then gave her more licks.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" Molestar yowled.

Silverkit scrambled to her paws, she had just shared a rabbit with Blazingkit and Barkkit outside the nursery. Silverkit padded to the center of the camp, it had been 5 since the fox had attacked her.

Frostpelt and Sunpelt came padding out of the sunrocks, their pelts brushing. Rushingwater grumbled as she guided Batpelt out of the elder's den, Tigerpaw followed with old moss in his jaws. Badgerpaw, Thornpaw and Cherrypaw padded from the apprentice's den, talking lightly and Eaglepaw and Mosspaw followed walking excitedly. Ravenpelt and Flowerpetal came trotting out of sunrocks, their heads bent low in a deep chat. Redfoot came padding into camp with Graypaw they were both panting.

"Today we gather to make two young cats, warriors." Molestar meowed from the High Branch, then he leaped off and landed on to the soft earth, "Mosspaw, Eaglepaw"

The two cats jumped up, trembling with excitement their fur was smooth and clean.

Molestar looked up at the sky, a few stars were being the shine "I, Molestar, leader of StormClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Molestar turned to Mosspaw and Eaglepaw, waiting and trembling as they waited for Molestar to continue, "Mosspaw, Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the costs of your lives?"

Mosspaw and Eaglepaw bristled with excitement as they both answer, "I do"

"Then by the powers of LunaClan I give you your warrior names: Eaglepaw, from this moment you will be known as Eagleswoop. LunaClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior in StormClan." Molestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top Eagleswoop's bowed head. Eagleswoop bent lower to give Molestar a lick on the shoulder, then he stood up straight and walked over to join the other warriors.

Molestar turned to Mosspaw, "Mosspaw, from this moment you will be known as Mosstail. LunaClan honors you courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Molestar rested his muzzle on top of Mosstail's head, and Mosstail gave Molestars shoulder a respectful lick, Mosstail bounced over to the other warriors and everyone chanted their new warrior names.

"Mosstail, Eagleswoop, as you know you must sit vigil, you will do so after you eat" Molestar called, then the meeting came to an end.

"We're going to be warriors soon!" Silverkit exclaimed, "I'll be known as Silverpool!"

"I'll be Barkheart!" Barkkit meowed.

"And I'll be Blazingclaw!" Blazingkit added, then he leapt at Silverkit, claws sheath. Blazingkit landed heavily on top of Silverkit and Blazingkit started to pummel Silverkits back, gaining strength, Silverkit hit Blazingkit in the head with her front paw causing him to fall off. Silverkit got to her paws and jumped on top of Blazingkit, Silverkit pummeled Blazingkits stomach, Blazingkit tried to swipe at Silverkit but she dodged, Blazingkit finally wriggled free of Silverkits grasp. Blazingkit was about to leap at Silverkit, when Barkkit leapt onto his back, making him fall to the ground.

"Okay you win!" Blazingkit meowed helplessly.

Barkkit jumped off Blazingkit, "I'll always win, you remember that" she said flicking Blazingkit's ear with her tail.

Blazingkit shook his fur, "Yeah right" he said sarcastically.

Silverkit purred and leapt at him again.

**Chapter**

**3**

2 moons had passed since Silverkit had encountered the fox and today was the day she became an apprentice.

Silverkit bristled with excitement,_ This is it!_

Sunpelt was grooming Barkkit, and Frostpelt was giving Blazingkit licks, Silverkit gave her chest a few brisk licks, _I'm going to become an apprentice!_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" Molestars yowl sounded.

Silverkit squealed, "Let's go!"

Sunpelt purred, "Not yet"

Silverkit groaned, "Why?"

Sunpelt licked Silverkits forehead, were fur stood, "Because you're not ready." She whispered.

Silverkit wriggled away, "Let's go" Frostpelt meowed.

Silverkit jumped up "Great! Are you coming Lightfrost? With the kits?"

"Sure, come on my sweets, let's go" Lightfrost meowed.

The young kits mewled and padded unsteadily outside, Silverkit, Blazingkit and Barkkit at her paws, with Sunpelt and Frostpelt walking proudly behind.

When Silverkit padded out the clan had already gathered, Frostpelt went to sit beside Eagleswoop.

"We gather here today to give 3 kits their apprentice names." Molestar meowed.

"Yeah, there'll hardly be enough room in the apprentice den!" Silverkit heard Thornpaw whisper.

Molestar jumped down from the High Branch, "Blazingkit" Blazingkit stepped out of the crowd, his fur bristling with excitement.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Blazingpaw." The apprentices chanted, Badgerpaw leading it.

"I ask LunaClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Blazingpaw's eyes sparkled and he trembled with excitement.

"Wolfspirit, you have not yet had an apprentice, you will mentor Blazingpaw." Molestar meowed, the golden tabby warrior padded out of the crowd, excitement showed in his eyes. "You have great skills and I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Blazingpaw."

"I won't let him down" Wolfspirit meowed steadily.

Blazingpaw hurried forward and touch noses with Wolfspirit, then went to sit beside the other apprentices.

Molestars gaze rested on Silverkit, "Silverkit, your turn now."

Silverkit padded forward, trying to hide her excitement.

"Silverkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Silverpaw."

Tigerpaw lead the chant, which was unusual because he was usually quite.

_I'm an apprentice! Nobody can treat me like a kit now!_ Silverpaw thought.

"Mistpool, you will mentor Silverpaw." Molestar meowed, and the dark gray she-cat stepped put of the crowd, "You did a great job with your last apprentice, and so I ask you once again to use your skills and train this young cat."

"I'll teach her everything to become a great warrior." Mistpool meowed solemnly. Then she bet down and touched noses with Silverpaw, Silverpaw felt so much energy run through her that she thought she could run could run around the whole territory. Silverpaw followed Mistpool over to the other apprentices.

"Barkkit" Molestar meowed, his brilliant gaze on the speckled kit.

Barkkit scrambled to her paws and trotted over to Molestar, her tail held high.

"Barkkit from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw."

The apprentices chanted, Silverpaw tried to chant the loudest, but Cherrypaw was.

"I ask LunaClan to guide your paws and help you become the greatest warrior you can be."

Barkpaw looked up happily, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Blossomnose" a light gray she-cat trotted out of the crowd, she padded past Silverpaw and stood beside Barkpaw.

"Blossomnose you are a strong a loyal warrior in need of a apprentice, you will mentor Barkpaw. I trust you will pass on all of the skills Barkpaw needs to be the best warrior she can."

"I'll do my best!" Blossomnose meowed happily.

Barkpaw turned to Blossomnose and raised her nose, Blossomnose touched her nose to Barkpaws and then they went to sit with the other apprentices.

Molestar ended the meeting, and Mistpool flicked Silverpaws ear with her tail.

"Why don't we explore the territory first?" Mistpool nodded toward Barkpaw, "You can ask if she can come."  
>"Can Blazingpaw come to?" Silverpaw meowed.<p>

"Looks like Wolfspirit has different ideas." Wolfspirit was padding out of camp, Blazingpaw padding after him.

"Alright", Silverpaw padded over to Barkpaw who was bouncing around Blossomnose's paws.

"Barkpaw, do you want to come with me and Mistpool to explore the territory?" Silverpaw meowed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Blossomnose answered.

"Great!" Barkpaw squeaked.

Silverpaw padded back over to Mistpool, "Their coming."

Mistpool nodded, "Okay" she flicked her tail and they set off, Blossomnose and Barkpaw followed.

Mistpool padded out of camp, Silverpaw bristled, this was the first time she was _actually_ allowed out of camp. Barkpaw looked excited and she shared a glance with Silverpaw, Blossomnose was looking uncertain obviously because Barkpaw was her first apprentice and she didn't want to mess up.

Mistpool trotted into the forest; "First we'll visit the Big Tree" Mistpool looked at Blossomnose, who nodded.

Mistpool lead the patrol down to the CreekClan border, Silverpaw shivered as she remembered her encounter with the fox.

Mistpool walked into a small clearing surrounded by bushes, in the middle was a huge old tree, it had large roots that weaved in and out of the ground and spread a long distance.

"This is the Big Tree" Mistpool meowed.

"It's huge!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed or I would've been worried" Mistpool purred in amusement.

Silverpaw gave her chest a few embarrassed licks, "There is a lot of prey scents" she meowed.

"Yes, lots of prey lives in the roots, it's a good place for hunting.", Mistpool scented the air, "Try to scent a piece of prey new-by then try to catch it, I'll help you."

Silverpaw nodded and scented the air; she could smell a strong scent of mouse, Silverpaw crouched down. The mouse was in the roots, and she was just small enough to fit in it, Silverpaw stalked forward making sure she didn't step on anything that might alert the mouse.

"Keep low, and watch out for sticks" Mistpool whispered in her ear.

Silverpaw nodded and crouched lower, Silverpaw stalked forward, and then pounced she dug her claws into the mouse's throat and killed it.

"Great job!" Mistpool meowed padding over.

Silverpaw looked proudly at her catch, it was young and well feed it would make a good meal.

"Next ones mine!" Barkpaw meowed.

"Sure"

Barkpaw lift her nose into air, "Wait, we'll move and catch something somewhere else." Blossomnose meowed.

"Why?" Barkpaw asked.

"Well, we've been very loud here, and all the other prey must've heard us and run off." Blossomnose meowed then she looked at Mistpool, who nodded lightly.

"Oh, okay" Barkpaw circled her mentor, "Then where should we go?"

"Hmm, we'll go to the twoleg path, there is usually something around there." Blossomnose answered.

Silverpaw shared a glance with Barkpaw, "_Twoleg _path?"

"Yes, but don't worry, twolegs don't actually use it." Mistpool purred.

Silverpaw nodded, "What should I do with my mouse?" she asked.

"When you catch prey you cover it with leaves, unless you're just going to take it straight back to camp." Mistpool answered.

Silverpaw nodded, Mistpool padded out of the clearing and everyone else followed.

Mistpool lead them through the forest, and then they came to the twoleg path.

"Not only is this twoleg path, but it is also the border between our territory and ShadeClans territory. Never cross this border unless you have specific instructions, because Shadeclan are hostile and will claw your ears off." Mistpool said.

"Dose it swerve into our territory or is it straight?" Barkpaw asked.

Mistpool nodded toward Blossomnose, "Well that's a good question", Blossomnose said, "it's actually straight, but when it leaves our territory, nobody knows."

"Oh, okay." Barkpaw meowed.

"Do you want to see if you can catch some prey?" Blossomnose asked.

"Of course." Barkpaw exclaimed.

"Shh, or else you'll scare or the prey."

Barkpaw slapped her tail over her mouth, and then sniffed the air, she crouched down low and stalked into the bushes, Blossomnose followed her, also crouching.

"You're going to be a great hunter" Mistpool meowed.

Silverpaw was going to answer, but she heard a squeal of a vole and turned to see Barkpaw padded out of the bushes with a plump vole in her mouth.

"Great catch!" Silverpaw meowed, jumping over to Barkpaw and giving her a lick on the forehead.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" A new voice said.

Silverpaw turned around to see a ShadeClan patrol, a golden tom was leading the patrol.

"Lionclaw, we are merely showing our apprentices the border and telling them never to cross it." Mistpool meowed calmly.

"They're properly going to steal our prey! Those StormClan cats are prey-stealers!" hissed a small black and white she-cat.

"Berrypaw, stay out of this!" growled the golden tom, Lionclaw.

The small she-cat, known as Berrypaw, took a step back and another apprentice, a pale gray tom gave her shoulder a nudge.

"We were going to leave before you intruded on our business." Mistpool hissed, bristling at being called prey-stealers.

"Lionclaw, don't raise a fight!" A pale tabby tom hissed.

Lionclaw bristled, "Okay Thunderwinds." Lionclaw took a step back, "Stay away from the border if you know what's good for you."

"And you'd do the same." Silverpaw hissed.

Mistpool shot her an angry look, then her eyes widened, "Look out!"

Silverpaw fell to the ground as Berrypaw landed on top of her, Berrypaw pummeled her back, and Silverpaw wriggled from her grasp and jumped on top of her, Silverpaw and Berrypaw rolled along the ground clawing and hissing at each other. She could hear the blood running in her ears, and then she heard her mentor yelling at her to stop, Silverpaw pummeled Berrypaw's stomach, and then she felt teeth grasp her scruff.

Mistpool heaved Silverpaw off Berrypaw and into the bushes, "Mouse-brain!" she hissed.

Silverpaw got to her paws, she had a small scratch on her shoulder, but that was it, Berrypaw had a cut on her forehead and flank but didn't let that pull her down. She was about to jump at Silverpaw again when the pale tabby tom, Thunderwinds, grasped her scruff and pulled her back over the border.

Thunderwinds looked apologetically at Mistpool. He flicked his tail walked off into the bushes on his side of the border, the rest of the patrol followed.

Mistpool looked angrily at Silverpaw, "Mouse-brain!" she growled.

"I was only-" Silverpaw began.

"You shouldn't of commented! I had that under control and you went and picked a fight!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Come on, let's go to the CreekClan border, and hopefully if we see a patrol, you'll keep your jaws shut" Mistpool padded into the bushes to the direction of the CreekClan border. Blossomnose followed.

Barkpaw nudged Silverpaws shoulder, "Come on it's not that bad, after that fight I think you have to be the best fighter in the clan, that was your first battle and you only came out with a tiny scratch."

Silverpaw purred, "Thanks Barkpaw, let's go."

Silverpaw ran to catch up with Mistpool and Blossomnose.

They turned away from the direction of the border and padded upward.

"Where are we going?" Barkpaw asked, looking confused.

"Were going to show you the abandoned twoleg nest, it's really old and unless you have a warrior with you you're not allowed on there," Mistpool meowed "it's where Fawnleap collects some of her herbs, so don't tread on anything that you know is a herb."

Silverpaw and Barkpaw nodded, they made their way up a small hill, moving away from the forest and on top of the hill stood the nest. Most of the roof had closed in and lots of grass stuck in between wooden planks.

"This is it," Mistpool meowed, Silverpaw padded forward to sniff inside a hole, "Get you nose out!" Mistpool ordered.

Silverpaw looked up startled, "I was just looking at it…"

"The reason you are not allowed here without a warrior, is that there is a snake that lives here."

Silverpaw jumped back, "Oh, well I didn't know that!" she shrieked, she felt her pelt stand on end.

"Anyway, you don't go and stick your nose into any hole you see, a fox out badger might live in it and you'll end up losing your snout." Mistpool said angrily.

"S-sorry" Silverpaw meowed, startled by Mistpools sudden anger.

Mistpool nodded, "Alright then, let's go the CreekClan border, then we can go back to camp, the suns starting to set."

Silverpaw padded Mistpool who had turned and trotted back down the hill.

"Why is Mistpool so grumpy all of a sudden?" Silverpaw hissed to no one specific.

"She was properly worried about you and didn't want you getting hurt." Barkpaw answered.

Silverpaw snorted and padded faster to catch up to her mentor.

When they finally made it to the CreekClan border Mistpool stopped.

"Blossomnose, why don't you tell them about the river" Mistpool suggested.

Blossomnose nodded and turned to the apprentices, "The river is the border between our territory and CreekClans, further up the bank is a fallen tree which is used to get across the river without drowning." Blossomnose meowed.

Mistpool nodded, "When you go to your first Gathering you'll have to cross the tree. The gatherings are held up stream, the leaders will stand a log and the crowd will be surrounded by trees. You'll know more when you go." Mistpool meowed.

Barkpaw padded forward and dipped a paw into the river removing it instantly, "It's freezing!" she shrieked.

Blossomnose purred, "So don't fall in."

Barkpaw padded back over to Blossomnose and nudged her shoulder, "You'll save me though."  
>"Of course" Blossomnose meowed happily.<p>

Silverpaw looked a Mistpool, her eyes clouded with grief, Silverpaw wanted to walked over to her and ask what was wrong, but her feet wouldn't move.

Mistpool shook head as if to clear it and then meowed, "Let's go back to camp"

Blossomnose nodded and padded over to Mistpool who was padding into the bushes, Barkpaw followed, but Silverpaw stood still.

Silverpaw looked at the stream then all of a sudden Mistpool was walking back through the bushes, a cream and brown tom walking beside her, their pelts brushing.

Mistpool padded up to the river, "Look it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, she sounded younger.

"The sun is making it shine" said the tom padding up beside Mistpool.

"Owlfeather I could stand here forever!" Mistpool meowed, leaning on the toms shoulder.

"I wish I could." Owlfeather whispered.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" A gray tom yowled.

Mistpool bristled as she the gray tom bounced forward, 3 cats following him, "We are on our side so it doesn't concern you!" she spat.

"It does when you're so close!" hissed a brown tabby she-cat.

"We were only admiring the water" Owlfeather meowed calmly, "we'll go now."

Owlfeather flicked his tail for Mistpool to follow, but when Mistpool turned to go her foot slipped and she fell into the stream.

"No, Mistpool!" Owlfeather yowled, then he leapt into the fast flowing river, after Mistpool, but she was already moving fast downstream.

"Mistpool" Owlfeather yowled before going underwater.

The gray tom from CreekClan ran and splashed into the river after the two cats, "Hold on don't struggle!" the tom meowed as he kicked in the water toward the two young warriors.

Owlfeather went under the water, and Mistpool tried to kick, but failed and went under.

Silverpaw tried to yowl to Mistpool, but her voice didn't work and her paws wouldn't move.

The gray CreekClan tom missed catching Owlfeather because he was underwater and caught Mistpool, he grabbed her scruff and swam her to the bank.

When Mistpool was safely ashore, the gray tom jumped back into the river after Owlfeather. Mistpool lay splattering out water, and tried to stand, but ended up falling to the ground panting.

The gray tom finally grabbed Owlfeather's scruff and pulled him to shore, the gray tom pulled him over to Mistpool and laid him down.

"Will you be okay?" the tom asked.

Mistpool nodded then found the strength to sit up, "T-thank you" she dipped her head to her savior.

The tom nodded, then splash back into the water and back to the CreekClan side.

Mistpool watched as the CreekClan patrol padded away, then she turned to Owlfeather, he wasn't moving.

"O-Owlfeather, are you okay," Mistpool meowed, Owlfeather didn't move, "Owlfeather you can't be dead, think of the kits we were going to have!" Mistpool shrieked, her meowed filled with pain and grief, so strong making Silverpaw flinch.

Mistpool dug her nose into Owlfeather's fur, in hope of finding the small rise and fall of his breathing, but she didn't find it. Mistpool yowled in grief and despair, the yowl echoed in the air, as rain started to fall, pattering on the water and hitting Owlfeathers already damp body.

Silverpaw suddenly jolted back, she heard Barkpaw calling her name, "Silverpaw, are you coming?"

Silverpaw cleared her head with a shake and ran to catch up.

Silverpaw padded into camp, her paws heavy with exhaustion she carried he mouse in her jaws, walking proudly.

Blazingpaw bounced over to her, "What a good catch!" he turned to Barkpaw, "Both of you" he purred.

"Did you catch anything?" Barkpaw meowed over the vole she carried.

"Yes, I caught a squirrel." Blazingpaw raised his head proudly, "It was old, but still, it's a _squirrel_" Blazingpaw boasted.

"Great!" Barkpaw meowed.

Blazingpaw said something else, but Silverpaw didn't listen, she watched Mistpool pad away looking sadly at Lightfrost's kits, _she wished she had kits_, Silverpaw thought.

_Why doesn't she just have kits with someone else_, Silverpaw thought bitterly.

"Silverpaw! Hello, earth to Silverpaw" Blazingpaw meowed.

Silverpaw blinked, "What?"

"How did you get that cut on your shoulder?" Blazingpaw meowed.

"Oh, I got in a fight with a ShadeClan cat on the border." Silverpaw meowed with a shrug.

"You _fought_ _ShadeClan_ cat?" Blazingpaw didn't look like he believe what Silverpaw had just said.

"Yes I got in a fight!" Silverpaw snapped, starting to get frustrated by the questions.

Blazingpaw took a step back, "S-sorry" he meowed.

Silverpaw padded away and toward the fresh-kill pile, a small hole near the center of camp, she put her prey down, then thought again and picked it up, and took it to the apprentices den. As she gulped down the mice, she felt Blazingpaw's and Barkpaws gaze burn into her fur, but she refused to look up.

When Silverpaw finished she padded into the apprentices den, Tigerpaw was already in there circling in his nest, before he curled up.

He looked up at Silverpaw, something showed in his eyes, but Silverpaw couldn't tell what it was, "Are you looking for a nest?" He asked.

Silverpaw nodded, not in the mood for a chat.

"Well, there are only a few spares; there is one next to me, Thornpaw or Cherrypaw." Tigerpaw meowed.

Silverpaw thought about that, then went and curled up in the nest next to Tigerpaw, Thornpaw and Cherrypaw talked a lot and Silverpaw wouldn't be able to stand it, but Tigerpaw was quiet, and that was all Silverpaw wanted.

**Chapter**

**4**

Silverpaw woke to a paw prodding her side it was Thornpaw, "Dawn patrol" he whispered, then he padded out of the den.

Silverpaw groaned it had been 5 days since she became an apprentice and she was exhausted. Silverpaw arched her back in a stretch, if she was going to be the best warrior, than she was just going to have to put up with it.

She padded out of the den, it was raining lightly, Mistpool, Frostpelt and Thornpaw were waiting at the entrance to camp. Silverpaw padded over, Mistpool was damp, _she must've been out for a while already_ Silverpaw thought.

"Ready?" Mistpool asked.

Silverpaw nodded, then yawned.

"Well let's go, the sooner I'm back in the den and warm the better" Frostpelt meowed.

They padded out of camp, Mistpool lead the patrol, she led them to the ShadeClan border. Silverpaw remembered the fight with the apprentice Berrypaw she had, she didn't win or lose, but the feeling Silverpaw felt was freighting when she remembered it. She felt like she would've ripped Berrypaw's pelt off, Silverpaw shivered, and Frostpelt brushed his silver tabby pelt with hers, Silverpaw was glad for it.

"What can you smell? Silverpaw." Mistpool stopped at the border.

"Well, ShadeClan obviously, a StormClan patrol, stale though properly from yesterday, and a mouse" Silverpaw got into a crouch and stalked into the bushes. She saw the mouse, it was plump and was nibbling on a nut. Silverpaw wriggled her haunches, she was about to leap when something landed on top of her.

Silverpaw flailed her paws at her opponent, in desperate hope of hitting it, Silverpaw finally hit her opponent on the side of the head and sent her flying off. Silverpaw looked at her attacker it was Berrypaw!

"You piece of fox-dung, your mentor isn't here now!" Berrypaw leaped at Silverpaw, but Silverpaw dodged away, hitting Berrypaw's hind-leg with her paws.

Berrypaw landed heavily then turned to Silverpaw and darted forward, tripping Silverpaw and rolling her onto her back, Berrypaw jumped on top of and started pummeling at Silverpaws stomach.

Silverpaw screeched, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, and something else the sound of screeching cats. They were ambushed!

"Piece of fox-dung!" Silverpaw shrieked, then she turned her head bit down hard on Berrypaws leg, Berrypaw screamed and scratched Silverpaws forehead. Silverpaw kicked Berrypaw off with so much force that Berrypaw went sliding across the leaf littered ground, Berrypaw looked stunned. Silverpaw saw her chance and darted forward, she swiped at Berrypaws head, she knocked Berrypaw off balance and then leapt onto her back, Silverpaw pummeled Berrypaw until she screeched. Silverpaw jumped of Berrypaw, she turned to Silverpaw and crouched down, hissing.

"I'll get you next time!" She growled then ran into the bushes. Silverpaw ran to where she had left the patrol, they were fighting ShadeClan cats. Frostpelt was clawing up a tree, 3 ShadeClan cats clawing and hissing at the base, Mistpool was fighting 2 she-cats, and two apprentices were cornering Thornpaw. Suddenly a large tom leapt at Silverpaw, _LunaClan save me!_ Silverpaw prayed. She darted away from the tom and came face-to-face with a gray tom he looked like an apprentice. Silverpaw hissed, but the apprentice did nothing just stood there, sadness flooding his eyes.

"Go and get help, it's not fair like this" he whispered.

Silverpaw nodded and ran to camp, not caring about why the cat had allowed her to go Silverpaw was nearly to camp when she met a hunting patrol. Flowerpetal was leading it, with Ravenpelt, Eagleswoop, Wolfspirit and Blazingpaw, Flowerpetal looked surprised when she saw the state Silverpaw was in, bleeding and panting.

"W-we've been ambushed at the ShadeClan border, were outnumbered!" Silverpaw meowed hurriedly.

Flowerpetal bristled, "Lead the way" She meowed.

Silverpaw nodded, she ran as fast as her paws would take her until she finally heard the sounds of screeching. Ravenpelt overtook Silverpaw and ran into the battle she leapt at the closet ShadeClan cat, an orange tom.

Silverpaw gripped his scruff in her jaws, the tom tried to shake her off, but Silverpaw dug her claws into the tom's shoulders, _I'm not going to fall!_

Silverpaw felt a surge of determination and started clawing at the tom's back, the tom rolled onto his back, squishing Silverpaw and making her let go. The orange tom jumped to his feet and clawed at Silverpaws stomach, with a screech Silverpaw jumped to her feet. The tom leapt at Silverpaw, but Silverpaw dodged just at the last second, and while she dodged she hit the tom's stomach with her front paws, and when the tom landed he was winded.

Silverpaw was about to leap at him when something else landed on her back, Silverpaw rolled over, squishing her opponent. Silverpaw jumped to her paws and looked at her attacker, it was the gray apprentice that told her to get help.

The gray tom didn't move, "Don't attack" he whispered. Silverpaw saw the orange tom she had been fighting run into the bushes, fleeing.

Silverpaw felt uncertain of whether she should listen or just keep attacking, "Why?" she hissed.

"Because I don't want to fight." He answered.

Silverpaw thought, "Well my clan think I'm a traitor if I don't fight you!" Silverpaw hissed.

The toms eyes widened, "I let you go and this is how you repay me?" her looked more hurt then angry.

Silverpaw paused, "We'll make it look like were fighting, and I'll chase you off"

The tom's eyes brightened, "Great!"

He jumped to his paws, and leapt at Silverpaw claws sheathed, he head-butted her flank, and Silverpaw rolled when he hit her. The tom jumped on top of Silverpaw


End file.
